Amasa Magmafreezer-Aokaiaga
'“You wish to understand me? Then fight to your death!”' -Amasa Aokaiaga, usually to those he is about to duel Intro CC-0707, more known as Amasa Aokaiaga, was a force sensitive clone slowly brought to the dark side from a sith lord infecting his cloning canister. Over time, he gained madness and the need to kill, and his only support was a hologram of his destroyed feminine programmed astromech droid, R2-A5. Soon, he searched for the greatest duelists for master duels, in hopes of settling his bloodlust down, or having them kill him and take his threat away from the galaxy. Finally, he sensed a grand force power, and followed it. It led to a female human by the name, Orange Magmafreezer. He befriended her, and a year later, took her on a friendly ‘vacation’ to Mustafar. There, he revealed his true intentions, and fought her. She ended up defeating him, and setting Amasa free from his curse. He tossed her the hologram of his droid so R2-A5 would live, and fell gracefully to his death into a lava river. Message Please do not edit this wiki. You know nothing what-so-ever about this history and/or ideas for Amasa Aokaiaga. If you have an idea, respectively put it in the comments and I might incorporate it into the story if it works and is good. If you do edit, just fix grammatical and spelling mistakes if you see them. DO NOT edit the story line. It would be stupid to, severely idiotic indeed. So, enjoy, and don’t mess with this thing. Kamino, Topica City “He is… an odd sort.” -Taun We to a group of jedi Only a few days before Amasa was born, a sith lord infiltrated the cloning facility. While he was shot down quickly, he did manage to do the one thing- Infect a cloning canister with sith powers. While training on Kamino, Amasa did not favor blaster combat, and instead, basic force powers to attempt destroying the simulations. Even more so, if he was given a gun, usually a rifle, he would hold it up, barrel pointing at the sky, and at close range battered his enemies. Even though this was seen as odd, his skills at the force and his ‘rifle sword’ skills were very good, almost as though he had trained in fighting at close range and using the force for years. When the jedi came, they instantly realized this, and took him to the jedi academy. Clone of the Sith “I killed an innocent girl. I am true darkness.” -Amasa Aokaiaga describing himself on a personal holocron Later in life, the jedi found that Amasa was a force sensitive clone, and although odd, they accepted him into the jedi temple at Coruscant. There, they found him quickly surpassing the other padawans, including his two friends, Kelesa Nomina the Twi’lek and Jai Scion the human, in skill, and even equaling to that of a jedi knight. His powers seemed to put other students in a trance, and he could bring them down quickly. Soon, he was able to search for a lightsaber crystal on Ilum. He came back to Coruscant quickly, carrying a double-bladed red distorting lightsaber. While the council did not like his choice of color, Amasa refused to go back and get another. He said he could hear the crystal begging him to be taken. When choosing his armor, his armor was mainly black, signifying something bad to the jedi. Sadly, once they realized just what he was, it was too late. The darkness that had created Amasa had overcome him. When the jedi found him, they saw a dead female padawan, Kelesa Nomina, Amasa’s former ally and friend, on the ground, and Amasa standing over her. Amasa, without saying anything, held his head down in shame, and left for the hangers. The people of Coruscant saw as Amasa’s red Eta-2 Actis Class light interceptor and his red and silver trimmed astromech droid R2-A5 fled out of Coruscant in self-exile. The Darkness of the Nightmare Fire “Thank you Ay Five. Even if you can’t aid me, it’s nice to have someone to talk to.” -Amasa to his astromech droid, R2-A5, nicknamed Ay Five'' '' Amasa flew all over the galaxy, and beyond, attempting to gain knowledge and slow down the process of the sith powers corrupting him. His only companion was his feminine programmed astromech droid, R2-A5. He relied on her as both a friend, and combat assistant, considering she was packed to the brim with electronics. At one point in his journey, he went to the planet of Dac, where the quarren there thought of him as an ally of the Mon Calamari, and went to attack him. While the quarren idiotic enough to attack Amasa failed to even think of hurting him, they others got to his droid, stabbed it to pieces, and threw her remains in the ocean. When seeing this, the rage inside of Amasa turned into complete chaos. He raised his hand, and fire of a purple color rained down upon the quarren screaming their lives. The quarren there were utterly disintegrated to nothing, not even ash. Every quarren in sight of Amasa suffered the same fate; let them be men, women, or children. When his rage was over, no quarren was left within a ten mile radius. When he went back to his landing position to retrieve his broken friend, all he could find was a memory chip, and her mindset chip. He took the chips, and left the planet in search of a new safe haven. He soon found himself at the planet of Mygeeto, and landed inside the hanger zone of an out-of-commission Venator-Class Republic Attack Cruiser. When he landed, the first thing he did was create a hologram version of his friend by crafting R2-A5’s memory and mindset chips, many other controls and wires, and a hologram projector from a dead clone on board. With that, he could see and talk to his friend and have a conversation with her. Even though R2-A5 would not be an astromech droid, she would still live on as a hologram. She later got her body replaced years later. In the hanger of the Republic Attack Cruiser was a slightly damaged small frigate, which, after he put his interceptor in a small landing zone, left the planet and continued his journey in that. Over time, the madness that had formed Amasa would continue to become worse and worse. He gained a bloodlust and need to fight and kill in the name of darkness. Sometimes he would sink into unconsciousness and wake up surrounded by a village of dead civilians and bloodstained hands. Only his friend R2-A5 could comfort him in these times. His madness continued, and as it continued, his powers grew. Soon, his powers grew into two main sections- The Nightmare Fire, and Dream. The powers of Nightmare Fire boomed as he became enraged or darkened, barely needing a command to destroy Amasa’s enemies. As for Dream, the powers developed early on in life, before the villainy of the dark side showed itself. The powers consisted of putting the victim in a trace and giving them a dream to live in for the amount of time the user wants. The dream is completely made from the giver of it. Amasa could make it pleasant, or utterly terrible. While in the dream, the victim is unconscious until it ends. Amasa used this ability as often as he could because it wouldn’t hurt his enemies as much. Sadly, he would more often use the Nightmare Fire, for the darkness within would force it. He also had access to more force powers than the jedi and sith knew by traveling to places beyond the galaxy, along with basic everyday jedi and sith powers. Amasa never wanted to hurt anyone, and it is why he used Force Dream or regular force powers whenever he could, though the darkness within him forced him to kill his enemies with the Nightmare Fire. Over time, the darkness nearly consumed him, nearly destroying him. The bloodlust within him grew too, forcing him into even more bloodshed of innocents. Even though R2-A5 could tell he was evil, and could not be saved, she still comforted him in any way she could. Amasa enjoyed her comfort, but knew it was futile. He settled on one way to end the madness and please himself- He would fight anyone worthy enough to the death, let it be theirs or his. For the next three years, Amasa went around to the core, outer rims, centers, and even out of the galaxy to find the greatest duelists ever seen. Through this, he gained supreme knowledge, and even found out of some unknown species, along with calming his bloodlust at times. The Apocalypse of Planet Ayaka “I… I am sorry… Makah…” -Amasa, muttering to himself about his true love’s death On the journeys of Amasa, he occasionally left the galaxy in search of fights and killing. He reached one planet, in which the citizens called Ayaka. The citizens were nice to Amasa, and treated him kindly. He could not sense any strong warriors, but was satisfied with the fact that they were great people, and thought to record the planet. There, he met, befriended, and nearly married an Ayakan named Makah, but left the planet knowing it would never work with his bloodlust and darkness, though he vowed to one day return, cured. Amasa was losing his endurance of bloodlust and killing in this time. He knew this, and attempted leaving, but before he was able to leave the planet’s orbit, he lost control of himself, and found himself using Force Annihilation, an ability to incinerate the crust off of a planet and reveal its mantle. The planet exploded with the purple flame. After about five minutes, the flames died down and revealed the surface had been incinerated off, and revealed its mantle. The planet now looks much like Mustafar. In guilt, he left the planet’s orbit immediately and never went out of the galaxy again. The Death Watch Massacre “Mandalorians!” '' ''“What Mandalorians?” -Amasa talking to a clone after killing off countless Mandalorians After the incident of killing off the one he loved, Makah Ayer, he lost most of his mercifulness and kindness. He roamed, searching vigorously for anyone to kill, weak or strong. He then learned of a group known as the Death Watch, who had taken a liking to the planet Carlac. He traveled there immediately to fight the villainous warriors. He planned on killing them, which, considering they were evil, would be a good thing. When he entered the atmosphere, he made sure to land as far away as possible from the Republic outpost there. When landing, he was greeted with a gun to the face by a Mandalorian. That Madalorian is now dead, buried beneath the snow, in two pieces. The rest of the Mandalorians in the area fell to his blades. (Amasa has more than one lightsaber, and can control multiple lightsabers at once with the force) Sadly, his slaughter was short lived, as the Death Watch in the area did not have enough troopers to supply, for Amasa’s assassinations had killed many. They retreated closer to the Republic base, and Amasa left, not wanting to be discovered by any Republics. He wished not to be discovered by the Republics, considering he killed any clones, jedi, or any other sentient thing in the Death Watch areas. He was extremely bored from the end of his slaughter, and decided to leave Carlac, finding it a boring world. Before he left, he took a Mandalorian Speeder Bike as a spoil of war. Order 66 “Execute Order 66.” “I think not.” '' -Amasa denying serving the Emperor’s Order Due to Amasa being a clone, he was still subject to Order 66. Seemingly, it did affect him, but not to a complete control. Considering he was part jedi and clone, he found it a bit useless to do anything to himself. It should be noted that Amasa killed a few more jedi than usual in his search for duels. It should also be noted that when clones came to specific planets at a specific time, none came back. He also seemed to fight more vigorously when fighting jedi than other random duelists, so, Order 66 probably affected him somewhat. But, he could still meet jedi and not kill them on sight, so, he could most likely control it. A Bloodied Soul '' '' ''“All that’s left in the galaxy and beyond are pathetic failures not even worth fighting.” -Amasa, talking about the lack of good duelists in the galaxy Considering everyone Amasa dueled was killed by him in their terms, the galaxy could offer less and less good warriors. In doing this, Amasa messed with small battles and wars fought among species in and out of the galaxy and gained many lightsabers, though his favorite remained his original one, that almost seemed to guide him in battle. Soon, the galaxy offered too little good warriors to settle Amasa’s bloodlust. His old habits of killing innocents returned. Not even R2-A5’s assurance could help. The power of Amasa came to its greatest, and he ached for destruction. His darkened self nearly led him to destroy Alderaan with Force Annihilation; a force power with the ability to explode and cover a planet in Nightmare Fire, incinerating the crust of and planet and make it a world similar to Mustafar. When entering the planet’s orbit, he felt a strong disturbance in the force. He left Alderaan to see what the force was. (Sadly, Alderaan would be destroyed anyway by the Death Star) He found himself coming back to Kamino, and finding a female human by the name of Orange Magmafreezer at her home on a Kaminoan Platform. He befriended the girl, and talked somewhat of his darkness with her. Soon, the two became great friends. To Burn Fire “I am sorry, but ''I ''choose fate.” -Some of Amasa’s final words Amasa one day asked Orange if she wanted to go on a ‘vacation’ with him, in which she agreed. The destination was a surprise, and when they arrived, the scene was terrible. Amasa had driven her to Mustafar, on a cliff platform surrounded by lava. There, he revealed his true intentions, and everything about his curse, and that she must kill him, or be killed. Reluctantly, she fought Amasa, on the platform, lightsaber to lightsaber, force to force, light to dark. After about ten minutes straight of near-death fighting, Orange finally was able to defeat her friend. Amasa, finally happy to be defeated, backed towards the cliff side, and told Orange his last wish, “She’ll tell you everything about herself. Give her the body she deserves.” and tossed her R2-A5’s hologram, and gracefully fell off the cliff, into the lava. “So, the nightmare fire burned. Set fire to fire, and only one comes out alive.” -Black Massa, Amasa’s closest clone brother, addressing Amasa’s death Amasa was mostly forgotten after his friends died. Those who did remember him saw him as a dark soul and a murderer. Not much was known other than his final wish was carried out, and that a temple on Umbara known as Aumoa Academy holds Amasa’s Holocron and atones for his evil aspects. No one has dared opened the holocron, in fear that they too will become mad with bloodlust and darkness. Beyond the species, his loyal droid R2-A5 searches to this day for her master, who was lost on Mustafar. The Force Unleashed This is not the game, and I don’t own the rights for that game. This is just a title. 4 BBY- Coruscant- One year after the death of Amasa Aokaiaga, Orange felt odd disturbances in the force around her, though they felt familiar. She went to a balcony on Coruscant, and turned to the entrance to see if anything had followed her. When she turned to the balcony, she saw the ghost of Amasa Aokaiaga, and from what she heard, a female Ayakan named Makah, along with their droid, R2-A5, in ghost form as well. Amasa, Makah, and Ay Five thanked her, and told her they became one with the force. Amasa also told Orange to forget about the revive Ayaka and its people wish, considering he found that everyone there was happier to be with the force. They soon left, after Amasa and Makah in unison said, “May the force be unleashed.” After their exit, Orange found she could use a safe version of Force Nightmare Fire, Force Annihilation, and Force Dream. The Aftermath After his death, people have reported seeing a black fire appear. The people who reported the sight where great duelists and fighters; most being related to a duelist he killed. Scholars have thought of many ideas for this. Some believe it is their imagination, others that it is simply a flame, others think it is Amasa’s soul still in search of grand duelists, saying He is darkness and fire, and so is a black flame. ''Another theory is his force powers are reaching great distances from a planet he is living on. Him being a true villain, he could have manifested onto a sith planet, but the true answer is lost in time. (This section is not in the chronological life of Amasa Aokaiaga. This portion is things dealing with him or other aspects) R2-A5 ''“Give her the body she deserves.” -Amasa’s final words to Orange, and his last wish This certain feminine programmed astromech droid served as Amasa’s partner in crime throughout the galaxy. While early on in the adventures, she was destroyed by group of quarren. She lived on as a hologram until a few years later, when she got a new body the same to her old one. R2-A5, nicknamed, Ay Five, had a red base, and a silver trim. This color scheme was painted on by Amasa. Amasa, having good mechanic skills, gave the droid different programming, allowing her to have her own mindset chip, and letting her make decisions, rather than just following every order. With this, she developed a strong relationship with her owner, to the point of where it could be sensed by the force easily from a long distance away. In hologram form, she looked and thought the same, considering her memory and free mindset chips where installed into the hologram, and the hologram itself was reprogrammed to show an astromech droid. She was a hologram though, meaning she was translucent blue, like all holograms. She was built in a hologram pad about the size of the palm of a hand. Later on, Orange gave her a body the same as the one she had, including that same color scheme. She searched for her master, occasionally hitching rides and going through her own adventures attempting to find her master, stubbornly not accepting he’s dead. Sadly, she has still not found him, but continued to search none the less. She ended up being destroyed in a trandoshan freighter she hitched a ride on. The ship’s terribly built engines malfunctioned, and sent them falling out of space, and hitting Mustafar strait on. The ship landed in the lava on its nose, and slowly disintegrated. R2-A5 slid down hallways, and, ended up at the front of the ship, and was melted to nothing. This happened the day before ghost Amasa, Makah, and R2-A5 met Orange. Considering her bond with Amasa was very strong, and she had a good bond with Makah, she was able to translate into the force, along with Amasa and Makah. What happened after they left is unknown. Whether they went to the extra planes of existence with other ghosts, or truly became part of the force remains unknown. Although, from what Amasa and Makah said, they are probably one with the force. R2-A5 looks nearly exactly like R4-P17, with the exception that R4’s body is white with a red trim, and is the reverse for R2-A5. Sith Lord Marr Na “You can kill me, but you have already failed.” -Marr’s final words to the Kaminoan Guards The entire reason Amasa became a somebody among the clones is because of the sacrifice of Sith Lord Marr Na. Marr was a powerful sith lord, and was able to avoid the Kaminoan Guards and get to a clone tube and corrupt it with sith power. Marr didn’t put up a fight when the guards caught up to him, and instead let them shoot him while he laughed. He knew what he had done, and knew many jedi and warriors would fall to this clone. This clone would be able to do what some sith would never thought possible, and Marr knew he would live to see it happen. He knew that with his supreme sith status he would be able to revive himself at Byss. After his death, Amasa could still sense that his benefactor was alive, watching him, waiting for the darkness to corrupt him. During his time as a sith, Marr studied the great Revan, mainly in his sith rule. Revan inspired Marr, and now he wears clothing similar to his, and has become ultimately powerful compared to the other acolytes and sith lords. Marr himself has learned powers of the sith forgotten in time, and others too great to be used often by sith. He is stronger than the one he helped create, Amasa, and sees him almost as his apprentice. Planet Ayaka Astrographical Region- Outer Galaxy System- Ayaka System Suns- Elevor Moons- 0 Distance from Core- 63,900 light years Rotation Period- 37 standard hours Orbital Period- 558 standard days '' Physical ' ''' '''Class- Terrestrial Diameter- 11,000 km Atmosphere- Type 1 Climate- Temperate Gravity- 50% Primary Terrain- Plains, small plateaus, bays Surface water- 45% Points of Interest- Selebon Docking Bay, Selebon Temple '''Societal ' '''Native Species- Ayakan Primary Language- Galactic Basic Government- City Bound Democracies Population- 5 billion (Before 20 BBY) 50% Ayakan 25% Non-sentient 25% Semi-sentient Major Cities- Selebon Affiliation- Unknown Ayaka was a planet outside the galactic borders that Amasa discovered when searching for duels. When he got to the planet, he sensed no one with supreme dueling power, but realized every being there was force-sensitive. The people there, who called themselves Ayakans, didn’t even know there was a such thing known as jedi or sith, but they knew very well of the force. In datapads, Amasa described the Ayakans as a very nice people, attempting to give him free supplies and offering multiple things. He also put in, that the climate was perfect, the plains were grand with their shades of purple, and sky glistened pale pink, with pink clouds. The water there was also of a purplish color, and so, he nicknamed it the Purple Planet. He says that if he weren’t mad with bloodlust, he would have already been building a house. He also noted that the planet’s gravity is low, and, it is possible to jump very high distances easily. Falling is also not a problem, for the low gravity makes falling slow. This low gravity also caused the hair of Ayakans to float upwards somewhat. Amasa described the Ayakans there as having sphere heads, no visible ears or nose, large eyes, and large strands of near antigravity hair. They had five ‘freckles’ on their cheeks, which he later discovered was actually their multiple nostrils. Their eyes had four parts to them, the outermost layer was black, the large irises that took up most of their eye was usually a bright color, an inner iris that was a darker color of their iris’s color, and a dash shaped pupil. Other than that, Amasa noted they looked human, other than that their bodies were somewhat skinner than a human’s. He also found they are all herbivores, and have smaller stomachs, and so, don’t eat much, along with them being light weight. He believes the heaviest Ayakan he saw was only a little more than ninety pounds. With the planet having low gravity, they seemed even lighter. He also noted that the Ayakans have good and equal control over both hands, and so having an ambidextrous species. All the Ayakans there were force-sensitive, some a little more than others, but, everyone had some sort of ability, the most common being levitation. Other force powers were seen, though, they were mainly practiced by the Selebon Order. When entering the docking bay, he met a female Ayakan who greeted him, and expressed she should let him see the city of Selebon. He reluctantly followed her around the city, believing she was a tour guide. Later he found out that she was just an average citizen, and just wanted to meet him. The two spent the rest of the day on a field with each other. Amasa stayed there, attempting to live through the severe physical and mental pain of not killing. Even with the pain, he felt this was the greatest moments of his life, being on a paradise world. He stayed about a month, and felt as though he should stay. He almost proposed to the female Ayakan named Makah Ayer he had met and befriended his first day, as they had spent much time together. Sadly, he knew that the darkness and bloodlust would soon come back to haunt him, and left the planet in search for blood and death. He one day knew he would return normal, and marry the one he loved. His famous words being, ''“I vow, to come back to this place cured, and marry you, Makah.” '' When exiting the atmosphere, the corruption started to break Amasa’s mind. The madness consumed him, and he found himself pointing his hand toward Planet Ayaka. His hand trembled, and released its nightmare flame. With Force Annihilation unbound, the world was covered in the flame, exploding all around Ayaka and its atmosphere. The explosion lasted a small amount of time, but, its affects remained devastating. The world now had a resemblance to Mustafar. In shame, misery, and guilt, Amasa left the world, and never again dared to step out of the galaxy’s borders. He would never forgive himself for the death he caused until his own, and would never forget his true love, Makah Ayer. The Curse of Amasa With the curse upon him continuously growing, Amasa knew he had to react. Sadly, to settle and lessen it, he had to kill. When killing, he gained more time bound endurance from stronger, longer battles. Amasa knew what the curse was. This curse was an infection brought from true sith darkness. He knew if he did nothing to lower its power, it would consume him entirely. He would lose all control of himself, as the dark side of the force was attempting to possess him. If the dark side had possessed him, he would become immortal, and entirely ruthless. His power would become that of a god’s. The only thing blocking the fate of existence being warped to oblivion was Amasa’s will. Sadly, Amasa knew he must make ‘sacrifices’. These sacrifices were killing off grand duelists, small armies, villages, cities, towns, innocents, and in some cases entire planets. While he did not want to do these things, he knew that doing nothing would get the entire universe in a worse position. The largest kill he ever did was destroying the outer galactic planet, Ayaka. He completely annihilated the planet, reducing it to its mantle. Other large ratio kills were caused by the eradication of countries. The rest were up close and bloody kills done in massacres and slaughters taking place in cities, villages, towns, etc. It is estimated that Amasa killed a little over 5,637,121,200 sentient beings. Whether or not he killed any non-sentients or semi-sentients is unknown. The Amasists The Amasists are a group of people who came together to atone for the sins of Amasa. They realized he was cursed and only doing what he was forced to do. They felt pity and mercy on him, and attempted to help the galaxy from what he did in any way possible. Some other names for the Amasists are The Amasa Clan and Amasa Astarte. While they were not completely successful, they did manage to help a few planets out. The Amasist headquarters is on Umbara, on an academy named Aumoa Academy. This place has Amasa’s holocron there as the pride of their academy, yet none dare open it, in fear that the words inside will make them cursed. The most seen part of the academy is only the small entrance to the building, the rest being larger, and elsewhere. Anti-Matter Considering of Orange02, I’m adding this. Anti-Matter beings are sith like in mind and form. Most all mercy and humanity in them is depleted, and for the most part they are pessimistic. Amasa Aokaiaga is one of the few Anti-Matter beings. Having Anti-Matter allows it to slowly corrupt the victim. Usually, Anti-Matter is more of a disease rather than a connection to the force. This ‘disease’ will corrupt the victim slowly or quickly depending on their range of villainy. The more heroic you are the less corruption- The more villainous you are it will corrupt you quickly. It is near impossible to completely subdue Anti-Matter. Occasionally, it will possess the victim, and use their body for a short period of time. This is what caused the destruction of Planet Ayaka. Anti-Matter is actually the embodiment of the Dark Side of the Force. Being fully corrupted by it will give you a god-like status of Dark Side Powers. With these powers, it is possible to turn the universe to oblivion. Most likely though, it would rampage through worlds and slowly, tortuously kill the people of worlds, from galaxy to galaxy. It also makes the victim immortal, and invincible (other than with a full Energy-Matter user). The Akika Lightsaber Form This form was created early in life by Amasa. The form consists of using the force and the environment to quickly jump around the opponent to disorient them, and attack them from behind. The purpose is to use the force to jump quickly around and disorient the opponent, and then go behind and do the finishing blow. The form uses more sweeping and slashing attacks than stabbing, making it more effective against multiple units. To successfully do the Akika Lightsaber Form, you must successfully approach your enemy from behind. Then, use a combination of force speed and force jump to leap from objects in the area. When they have become confused, go in for the finishing sweeping blow. If there are no objects, then simply use force speed and force jump and land on your opponent(s) with a sweeping slash. '''Finishing Slash-' A move that attacks many people at once by preforming a spin attack with a lightsaber outstretched 'Fan Shield-' When coming down to do a finishing blow, if the enemy attacks you, spin the lightsaber like a fan to deflect any shots and hurt them to make them crippled. It will then be easier to do a finishing slash So far, the Akika Lightsaber Form has only been used by Amasa Aokaiaga. Whether or not anyone learned or continued to teach this form is unknown Quotes of Amasa Aokaiaga Quotes of Amasa Aokaiaga “Maybe I’ll be… remembered…” -Amasa Aokaiaga Throughout his time in the galaxy and beyond, Amasa has said many memorable things, both good and bad. In this section, as the title explains, there will be quotes! The quotes below were said by Amasa Aokaiaga- “You wish to understand me? Then fight to your death!” ''Amasa’s main dueling quote ''“I killed an innocent girl. I am true darkness.” ''Amasa, saying how he killed his former friend Kelesa Nomina ''“I have seen all the true darkened souls and worlds. The hatred, the despair, and the shadows. None of it even compares to me.” ''Amasa describing himself as a true villain ''“I am no sith. They are too merciful and nice for my acceptance.” ''Amasa, denying being sith ''“I have killed over five billion sentients. Is that not enough?” ''Amasa, questioning if the curse will ever end ''“I am against myself. This darkness is not me. And yet… I feel as though it is…” “I never wanted to live. And after she died, and only sought to end myself.” ''Amasa, continuing to mourn Makah’s death ''“Let it be known who and what I am.” '' ''“I am sorry, but I choose fate.” “I can almost now enjoy the kill. Every speck of blood from the enemy fuels me, and makes me want more.” “I desire three things- Blood, killing, and my untimely demise.” “Would you be so nice to stand still and let me gut you?” “I come, and worlds vanish.” “With a single flicker, I can make light dark and desolate.” “Only in death will this curse end… I hope.” “I am sorry I must end it this way, my friend. Continue on to live on where I have failed, Orange. You can do better than I. Even my promises and vows are now desolate… other than one. I vowed to return to Ayaka, cured, and marry my true love. Whether or not I will… well, it remains to be seen. If you have the power, go to the ends of the galaxy, and find my paradise. Revive it, and restore its people… In any case, I have one final wish. She’ll tell you everything about herself. Give her the body she deserves.” ''Amasa’s final words ''